The Devil's Soulmate
by Wolflover235
Summary: Chloe has been poisoned, and Lucifer has little time to find a cure. He lost Chloe once, he'd be damned if he lost her again. Warning: The beginning can be a bit emotional.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, last night I kept coming up with all kinds of Drabble ideas, from wanting to make that DREAM a reality. To having lucifer confront Chloe about her "pervy" actions. To finally, this.**  
 **I was so confused with the ending, probably because I turn off my listening ears whenever Charlotte comes on the screen. But, I finally did some research and got the answer I needed. I am kinda glad this couple wasn't about to go incest, because... I wouldn't care(Enter devil emoji here). But since I still can't wait for the next episode, I'm going to make my own season finale, because I'm sure the season is gonna end with some huge cliffhanger. I like to end things properly.**

 _ **Anyways. I will stop talking. Enjoy this Long one shot.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: In the arms of the angel

Lucifer drove to the emergency room, screeching to a halt right in front of the door, attracting attention around the place.  
"Sir. The valet parking is 5 do-"  
"Can you bloody humans get your mind off of bloody money for 10 seconds!" Lucifer snapped out as he quickly pulled Chloe out of the car and into his arms.  
The valet workers watch in shock as he made his way through the hospital doors.  
"A little help please. Poisoned girl here." Lucifer called out in the huge room.  
Nurses were racing from behind their desks towards him, while calling for a gourney.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" One of the nurses asked.  
"I don't know, you're the expert here! By the looks of it, she's been poisoned like those other victims!" Lucifer tried to manage out frantically.  
Chloe was hastily forced out of his arms and down into a bed, and the nurses hurried her away, calling codes, and doctors.  
Lucifer stood in the now empty room, his body too numb to move, almost like he was in her state.  
He stared up at the ceiling, _"I know you're probably tired of hearing me by now, but you can't take her from me now!"_  
Silence was his reply, of course.  
"Lucifer, what's going on?" A sudden voice sounded.  
Lucifer turned around to a familiar face, that only brough more anger.  
" _ **You**_." He practically hissed. "You better be glad your wings are dying, because I'd like to _Rip_ them off with my own hands!"  
Amenadiel didn't make any moves, if only his eyes lowering. "You know."  
"Yes! I bloody know! And good timing brother! She's dying! Again!" Lucifer said, his voice growing deeper and louder.  
Amenadiel looked at him, purely confused, taking a couple cautious steps towards him, "Luci, we're not doing this. Mom told you the truth, that was all."  
"Yes, and right after that she gets poisoned!" Lucifer was beyond angry, his eyes were glowing red.  
Luckily there was nobody at the front desks.  
After a long, tense stand off, Lucifer began to calm down. The thoughts of Chloe entering his mind.  
"I need to be with Chloe, I'll deal with you later." Lucifer said, before turning to walk away.  
"Let me come with you, I can see if-"  
"You stay away from her!" Lucifer growled out, again facing his brother. "You've done enough."  
Lucifer resumed his walk through the seemingly empty emergency room, listening to the sound of fluttering wings, and he was truly alone.

* * *

"We've been able to stabilize her and stop the bleeding, but we need the proper antidote to cure whatever she has. Other wise-"  
"Otherwise what! You're just going to let her die! You're doctors, you professionalize in medicine, _Make_ something!" Lucifer roared out, to the already cowering nurses.  
"Luci-fer." A soft voice immediately dissipated his anger, and he turned towards the bed in the room they were in.  
"Dete- Chloe." Lucifer answered, approaching the bed.  
She had been sleeping, it was the only thing she could do in this state. Only the heart monitor could assure she was still breathing.  
He took her outstretched hand in his, kneeling next to her.  
"Stop... Worrying." She said just below a whisper. "I'll be fine."  
Lucifer wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh, and did a bit of both.  
Whether she had been shot or poisoned she was always a strong one. The strongest human he'd ever known.  
She went unconscious again, her heart monitor always seeming to keep a steady beat.  
A tear escaped his eye as he continued to hold on to her. Giving her one more silent prayer.

* * *

Maze was walking back to the detective's house, since Lucifer left the restaurant in such hurry. Now to make sure he hadn't done something to her. Not that he would ever hurt her.  
She stopped when she heard a familiar flutter of wings.  
"So. You." Maze turned around calmly facing the dark angel.  
"Spare it Maze, I just got done with Lucifer." Amenadiel said.  
"Oh. You're asking _Me_ to spare you? You started this mess, You should have told him. When they first met!" Maze said. "Now, he looks like he could, Literally, Raise hell."  
"You think I haven't learned that by now?! After everything it's always on me. Well for starters, I did not put Chloe Decker in the hospital, and I-"  
"She's _what_?" Maze narrowed her eyes.  
"Lucifer said that she had been poisoned or something. That was _Not_ me!" Amenadiel defended.  
"Shit." Maze muttered under her breath before she disappeared, leaving Amenadiel back to his lonely self.

* * *

"Lucifer! Wake up!" Maze's voice suddenly snapped him awake.  
"What." He managed out, before wincing in pain, due to the odd angle he was in half against the bed, half on the floor.  
"Lucifer, what are you doing? Save her." Maze snapped.  
"In case you haven't noticed Maze, I'm not God. I already spared her life once, I can only cheat someone's death once." Lucifer said.  
"Don't you have a certain someone in hell that has the cure for this?" Maze asked.  
Lucifer's eyes fully opened now, realization suddenly hitting him.  
He had been so distraught, he almost forgot that the detective said that the doctor had killed himself.  
 _The Greatest Sin._  
Now, his only obstacle was to get in hell, figure out how to get the man to talk - no problem on that end- then find a way back... There lied the problem.  
As if Maze had read his thoughts, she grabbed his hand, putting a cold, small item in it.  
Lucifer looked down, noticing a special coin.  
His brows lowered as he looked at Maze, he recalled only having one, and he barely got it out of Malcolm's hand to come back the first time.  
"Whe-"  
"You gave me one too... You know... In case I died or decided to abandon you because of your idiotic, childish self?" Maze explained.  
Lucifer stared at her in awe for a few more seconds, before smirking, "Clever. Mazikeen. Very clever."  
"Yes. Now go. You've been pouting around enough. Go get the cure." Maze said.  
Lucifer nodded, before returning his gaze to Chloe.  
He approached the bed, a hand gently resting against her cheek, and he knelt down until their noses almost brushed together.  
"I'll be back, detective." He whispered, before pressing his lips against her cool forehead.  
It took all in his being to leave that spot. But when he finally did, he moved over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down.  
Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, his hand fisting into the coin.  
Next thing he knew, he was in a cold, ashy room.  
Lucifer stood, glancing around him.  
He had been away from hell so long he almost forgot what it looked like.  
Lucifer walked, for what felt like hours, until he came across a certain door.  
Hell, was like a prison cell. Lucifer ruled over the souls, tortured them for all eternity, and would leave the sinners to rot in their little rooms.  
"Hmm. I knew there was something about you." A male voice sounded.  
Lucifer walked through the cell that held the doctor who was responsible for poisoning innocent people, especially chloe.  
"Chloe made the decision to turn tail and run, whilst you confidently stayed, and saved those two people." The doctor continued.  
Lucifer was standing over him now. He could see the slit line around his throat where he had killed himself.  
"No. I told her to go." Lucifer said lowly.  
"Right. Speaking of poison, how is she? I gave her the last dose of poison for my last experiment before I-"  
Lucifer could not hear anymore, he growled sinisterly, eyes flaring red, and he picked the man up off the ground by the shirt. "Where. Is your. Cure?!"  
The doctor just laughed at him.  
Lucifer forcefully rammed the man into the wall. "Don't trifle with me, doctor. You're already dead, so I can kill you over and over until you _Beg_ for mercy!"  
"Bring it on." The doctor said simply.

* * *

Maze was sitting in another chair in the room. While Lucifer was no longer in the room, she still knew he'd come back in that chair.  
As she was watching Chloe, her phone went off.  
Maze checked the phone and scoffed.  
 _Why did I_ _ **Ever**_ _give him my number?_  
"Hello." Maze answered the call.  
"Maze. I've been trying to get a hold of Chloe all day, she's not answering her phone. Is she ok?" Dan sounded worried on the other end.  
Maze glanced at the sleeping Detective, she couldn't find the will to just flat out tell him she was dying.  
So, she smirked. "Hmm, I think Chloe and Lucifer went to grab dinner or something. Maybe you are calling at a bad time."  
Dan sighed, "You have got to be kidding me."  
"Nope." Maze said. "Anything else? Ok. Bye."  
Then, just as Maze hit the hang up button, the heart monitor began going berserk.  
Maze jumped out of her chair, racing towards Chloe.  
"Chloe? Decker!" Maze shouted worriedly to the still form.  
"Somebody help!" Maze raced out of the room to find a nurse.

* * *

"You thought you were invincible huh?" Lucifer panted out, as he had the man in chains, one around each arm and leg, stretching out his body as far as it would go, and them some, and another roll of chains wrapped around the doctors throat.  
"You have _No_ idea who you're dealing with!" Lucifer roared out.  
With his anger rising, more and more of Lucifer's devilish features were coming out.  
His hair was short, shorter than before, his face was melting away with fire, his eyes were glowing red, and his voice was loud and deep, shaking the whole space around them.  
"Where. Is the antidote?!" Lucifer demanded.  
The man didn't answer, he was growing tired with the multiple damaging effects.  
Lucifer tightened all of the chains. He could hear the man's limbs cracking from the assault, his face was a terrible blue as the other chain around his neck also tightened.  
"Ough! Ok! O...K! I- I might ha-have it!" The man choked.  
Lucifer loosened the chains just a little, just enough to let him talk.

* * *

Maze watched the doctors from the outside of the room. They had managed to get Chloe stable again.  
 _'Dammit Lucifer. Where are you?'_ Maze asked in her mind.  
"Hey! What's going on!" A familiar frantic voice sounded.  
Maze sighed, rolling her eyes, turning to Dan. "I thought I told you that Chloe and Lucifer were having a night out."  
Dan held up his phone that had the GPS on. "You know what Maze. You don't look like one that would go to the hospital for injuries."  
Maze sighed. "She's fine for now. She some how got poisoned by that... Whatever he was. Don't worry, Lucifer is looking for a cure though."  
"A cure? If the doctors can't help her what could he possibly do?" Dan asked.  
Maze laughed, "You humans are so clueless sometimes."  
Dan finally decided to ignore her, and went inside Chloe's room.  
"Chloe...? It's me?" Dan called gently.  
Slowly, her eyes opened, just a little.  
"Hey... Are you... Here... For a... Case?" She asked tiredly.  
Dan smiled and laughed, trying to keep himself from crying. "No. I just came to check on you. You're going to be fine."  
Chloe smiled weakly. "Where's... Trixie?"  
"She's in the car, I didn't want her to freak out if you were actually here, in bad conditions." Dan said.  
"I'm.. Fine. Can I see... Her?" Chloe asked.  
Dan nodded lightly, "I'll be right back."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have it!" Lucifer roared out, as he had just recently set the doctor free, to check his clothing for the cure.  
"Well. If you die, I guess you don't get to take some things with you." The doctor said.  
Lucifer's eyes flared red again, and pressed the man against the wall, "I am going to create the supplies you need, and you are going to Make that antidote!" Lucifer growled.  
"Fine. I guess you learned something from me. Choices are an illusion, and right now, I guess I don't have one." The doctor said.  
"Damn right you don't!" Lucifer growled, "Now. What do you need?"

* * *

"Mommy!" Trixie came running in the room.  
"Hey... Monkey. How's it going?" Chloe asked, trying to reach out to her.  
"I'm fine. Are you going to be ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I just... Got a little sick. I'll be better soon." Chloe said.  
"Where's Lucifer?" Trixie asked.  
Chloe smiled, "He went... to get some... Medicine."  
Without Chloe really hearing much, people in the room began to grow worried.  
"Mommy? Why is the monitor doing that? Mommy? Mommy!" Trixie's voice soon faded away.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Lucifer asked, standing over the doctor. Watching his every move.  
He had given him a table and a bunch of equipment to work with.  
"Now I am done." The doctor spoke as he poured the liquid into a vial, before slowly turning to Lucifer.  
Lucifer snatched the vial out if his hand.  
"If this doesn't work..." Lucifer threatened.  
"It will. I am a man of my word." The doctor said.  
Lucifer didn't waste anymore time, as he dug into his pocket for the coin, and fisted his hand around it, muttering a few words, before he could feel himself be lifted into the world above.  
The first thing he was welcomed with, was an annoyingly loud beeping noise.  
 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._  
Lucifer lifted his head warily, glancing around his surroundings. Doctors were all surrounding Chloe's bed, trying their hardest to bring her back.  
Lucifer didn't really reply to what was going on, until he heard one of the doctors speak.  
"Ok. Let's call it. Time of death, 8:00 p.m."  
"NOOO!" Lucifer roared out, jumping out of his seat.  
This shocked all of the nurses and doctors because they knew he wasn't there before.  
"No! Chloe! Detective!" Lucifer pushed past the protesting doctors, until he could reach her.  
It couldn't be. Her face was pale, lost of all color, and no life whatsoever.  
"Give her the cure." He muttered lowly.  
"Sir. We've already called the death, we've done everything we could, but-"  
" _GIVE Her_! The cure!" Lucifer rounded on them, "I managed to find an extra stash of these back where the doctor had his little hideout. Give it to her, we might have a chance."  
The doctors stood in place for a while, neither making a move.  
"Fine. I'll do it myself." Lucifer snapped.  
"Wait." One of the nurses stopped him in his tracks, "I'll do it, but I don't think it will change anything."  
Lucifer watched intently as the nurse grabbed a syringe from the cabinet, and took the vial from him.  
It was all silent as the events went by.  
The nurse injected the liquid into Chloe's IV, and they all stood back to watch.  
Seconds, minutes, almost an hour passed.  
"We will give her until tomorrow morning. Then, we may have to contact the family, get her info, and what they want to do." One of the nurses said.  
Lucifer ignored them, as they all left one by one.  
He just stared at her, watching, waiting. Waiting for that heart monitor to come back on.  
"Dan said he's taking Trixie to stay with him for the night. He'll be back up her tomorrow morning. Wanna go grab a drink?" Maze informed from the door.  
"No. I'm staying here." Lucifer said softly.  
Maze stood where she was for a while, before finally deciding to leave him be.  
She had never seen him this beat up before.  
Soon, lights went out for the night around most parts of the hospital.  
It was still so quiet.  
Lucifer took a deep breath. "Well, detective... Some team we made. I have never met anyone in my life who cared about me more than you."  
He sighed, a tear falling down his cheek, running a hand through her hair, "If I hadn't been so selfish and prideful... Scared when you first kissed me. Chloe I-" he broke off suddenly, his throat constricting, like he was being strangled, strangled by a broken heart. "Chloe, I need you. There is no life without you. I should have helped you chase down that doctor. If I had gotten the dose instead of you... That would've been fine... I never could find the strength to tell you this, but... I love you."  
Lucifer moved closer, almost to the point he was on the bed with her.  
"I love you, Chloe Decker. So please... Fight. It's not your time yet, you still have Trixie. You have Maze, you have Dan. And you have me." Lucifer continued, before laying his head on the pillow, staring at her unconscious form.  
Before he lost his consciousness, he sent one last prayer.  
 _'Dad. If she was meant to come in my path, please don't take it away. I promise you... I'll obey, I'll protect her with my life. I'll figure out how to deal with mum, just... Please!'_  
He couldn't think anymore, his body was already shattered and crushed.  
 _'Please'_

* * *

Lucifer slowly began awakening.  
He was in a, somewhat, comfortable bed.  
The lights were still off, and dawn was a little far off out the window.  
He also felt a warm body next to him.  
 _Beep, beep, beep, beep._  
Those noises were like a sound from heaven above. He turned towards her, eyes widened, heart leaping with joy. "Chloe?!"  
No answer. She was still asleep, but he noticed she was breathing.  
Did the doctors know of this?!  
Lucifer practically leapt out of bed, running out of the room.  
A nurse was sitting at a desk not far from him, soon focusing on his speedy actions.  
"Chloe's alive." He breathed out, sounding relieved to himself.  
The lady gave him a look, before glancing at the room down the hall.  
Then, the faint sound of beeps could be heard.  
The sound of a pen clattering on the counter, the nurse jumped up, reaching for her walkie talkie, alerting nurses that signs of life was coming from one of the rooms.  
Nurse after nurse line up into the room, and Lucifer watched them in relief.  
"What's going on?" Dan came from behind him.  
Lucifer turned to him, not even bothering with sarcasm, "She's alive."  
Dans eyes widened. "How? I mean, I'm glad she's ok, but."  
"It is quite a long story Danny. Maybe another time." Lucifer said.  
"Can we go see mommy?" Trixie asked next to Dan.  
"I don't know, wait here with Lucifer." Dan said.  
Lucifer almost wanted to object, but Dan left faster than he could speak.  
"You saved her didn't you?" Trixie asked, a mischievous smile on her face. Gosh she almost looked like Maze with that smirk.  
"I did." Lucifer said, giving the girl a light smile.  
Trixie then ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him faster than he could react.  
Lucifer would usually try his best to get away from the little spawn, but at the moment, he found he didn't care.  
He rested his hands around her.  
' _Oh no. He was becoming like Maze. Growing to like the child_.'  
"Hey munchkin. Want to see mommy?" Dan came from behind them.  
"Yeah!" Trixie released Lucifer and ran towards Dan.  
They were halfway to Chloe's room, before Trixie suddenly turned around, running up to Lucifer again. "Thank you!"  
For the the final time, she left him to visit Chloe.  
Lucifer slowly and silently followed after them, peeking from behind the doors.  
She was awake.  
That look made Lucifer feel truly alive on the insides.  
After a while, their eyes locked.  
She nodded her head, inviting him in.  
Lucifer came in, but kept his distance, he still wasn't sure of his emotions yet.  
"Hey. Why don't you guys go get me some breakfast? I'm hungry." Chloe told Dan and Trixie.  
"Ok!" Trixie said happily, and pulled Dan's hand, until he followed her out.  
It was silent for a while between the two.  
"Um. You are... How are you feeling, detective?" Lucifer asked.  
"Well, better than I was before." Chloe said.  
Lucifer's eyes lowered, as he approached her.  
"Detective. I want to apologize." He started.  
"Lucifer, you don't need-"  
"I haven't been very... Loyal to you. I mean yes, I help you solve cases, but... I always seem to get you in the worst dangers." Lucifer said.  
Chloe laughed lightly, "Worst? Lucifer, I'm a cop. Trust me, I've seen worse."  
"Nothing is worse than dying Chloe. And you did." Lucifer said, sitting on her bed.  
Chloe didn't say anything, she caressed his cheek, making him turn to face her.  
Chloe reached up, and pressed her lips to his. A lot like the first kiss.  
"What's worst than dying, was not being able to do this one last time." Chloe whispered against his lips.  
Lucifer then pressed his lips to hers again, this time, deeper, wanting it to feel more real.  
This bond they shared assured him this was real.  
Lucifer was forced to pull away when the heart monitor started rising.  
"Well... I suppose this can wait until you fully recover." Lucifer said.  
Chloe sighed, "Thank you, Lucifer. For... Not giving up on me."  
"I would never, detective." Lucifer said.  
"Now... About what you were saying back at the house...?"  
"Don't worry about it Chloe. All you need to worry about right now is rest. I will not leave you." Lucifer said.  
Chloe nodded.  
A light knock sounded on the door, and Dan and Trixie were both carrying two containers of pancakes.  
Dan approached Chloe first, giving her a container, before turning to lucifer, "My gratitude for saving Chloe's life."  
Lucifer numbly took the box, smiling, "I am sure you would do the same Dan."

* * *

That night, Chloe was released.  
Lucifer drove her home.  
When they got home, they received a surprise from Maze.  
Confetti blew towards the door, Right into Chloe's face.  
"Surprise! Welcome home!" Maze said.  
Trixie stood next to her laughing.  
"You two are such trouble makers." Chloe shook her head smiling.  
"So. What's going down tonight, we are going to relax and watch movies. Then tomorrow when we're sure all the poison's out of you, we are going to go get drunk." Maze declared.  
Chloe laughed, "Something tells me I don't have a choice."  
"Ok. Calm down. Chloe did Just get out if the hospital." Lucifer stepped in from behind Chloe, soon standing in front of her.  
He gently began wiping away the remaining confetti from her face.  
They stood there for a few minutes, staring in each other's eyes.  
"Ok. We can either watch movies. Or you two can get a room!" Maze called out.  
Chloe laughed out, a blush hitting her cheeks. "I'll take the movies."

* * *

"Chloe..." Lucifer said quietly.  
Chloe awoke in Lucifer's arms, and the bright screen shook her awake.  
She glanced around the room, Trixie had set up a sleeping bag on the floor, while Maze was on the opposite side of the couch, asleep as well.  
"Maybe it's time you get more rest." Lucifer whispered.  
They walked tiredly to Chloe's bedroom after turning off the tv.  
Chloe turned to him as she entered her room. "So... Do you want to stay?"  
"Is that an invitation, detective?" Lucifer smiled.  
Chloe approached him, "Maybe."  
They stay quiet for a while, just taking in each other's scent.  
Lucifer wasn't sure if he started the kiss or if she did. Either way, he was finishing it.  
They guided one another to the bed, where there, lucifer would finally accept his soulmate.  
No more waiting. They had driven each other to the point of no return.  
Whatever were to come next, Lucifer was ready to face it, with his detective, and soulmate at his side.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, while I anxiously wait for the last episode for the season, I can live off of this. I hope you guys enjoyed this. It took me about 3 hours to write out and correct some stuff. I thought about making it chapter for chapter, but then I thought, why not make a one shot like an hour long episode.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil's soulmate part 2

_**A/N: BEFORE YOU READ!**_

 _ **I made a little tribute/trailer for this story.**_

 _ **You should find it easy..**_

 _ **Lucifer and Chloe: Fan-made trailer by Wolf Girl.**_

 _ **It doesn't exactly have clips, just images that I found, but the song and the moments go along well with this story to me.**_

 _ **Anyway, yes I made a part 2. I had a few other things to add from the last chapter, and also, this story's rating has gone up to M, because... Well, we all know Lucifer.**_

 _ **Enjoy this next chapter! Probably the last, unless something happens in tomorrow's episode that sets me off to make more. Thanks for all the reviews, I look forward to seeing your thoughts on this chap.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Carry Me**_

 _Chloe could barely register Lucifer's roaring voice, as he stormed through her house, demanding answers._

 _"Dete-!" Lucifer suddenly silenced when he almost tore down her bathroom door._

 _Chloe looked up at Lucifer, and saw his expression go from anger to concern in a split second._

 _"Lucifer." Chloe managed, slowly removing a tissue from her nose, that was dyed with blood, laying it next to the pile of bloodied tissues, "I can't make it stop."_

 _Then, her world went dark._

 _All she remembered was falling, and landing in a pair of rough arms._

 _The next thing she knew, Lucifer was yelling again._

 _"Otherwise What! You're just going to let her die! You're doctors! You professionalize in medicine!_ _ **Make**_ _something!"_

 _"Luci-fer." Chloe managed out._

 _She could tell he was mad, and when he was mad, he had inhuman strength to do inhuman things._

 _He took her hand that she had managed to move, and just like that, she sensed him calm a little._

 _The next time she managed to come to, Dan was standing next to her, with no signs of Lucifer._

 _With Chloe's content, peaceful feeling, she almost thought she was just at home, in bed. "Hey... Are you... Here... For a... Case?"_

 _Dan smiled sadly at her, "No. I just came to check on you. You're going to be fine."_

 _Chloe stared at him through blurred vision. It reminded her, and the only person she could think to see now, was Trixie._

 _Dan accepted her plea, and soon, she too was standing next to her._

 _"Are you going to be ok?" Trixie asked her._

 _Chloe, at this point, was having an extremely hard time focusing. Her body was feeling heavy, comfortable. She just wanted to sleep. That's all she could think about._

 _"Mommy!" Was the last thing echoing through her head as she submitted to the command._

* * *

 _"...Hadn't been so selfish and prideful... Scared when you first kissed me. Chloe I..."_

 _Now, Lucifer's voice was within her hearing and she tried to grasp each word._

 _"Chloe, I need you. There is no life without you. I should have helped you chase down that doctor. If I had gotten the dose instead of you... I never could find the strength to tell you this, but..."_

 _Was he... Crying?_

 _"I love you."_

 _Chloe could feel the cloud she was on shift, and she could feel him near her._

 _But... Why couldn't she move?_

 _"I love you, Chloe Decker. So please..._ _ **Fight..."**_

 _If Chloe had control of her body, she would be crying. She never heard such words from Lucifer. What he told her at the beach was noting close to this._

 _It took every fiber in her being, but she managed to move her head, just the slightest, until she felt it rest against Lucifer's shoulder._

 _With that one touch..._

 _She took her first breath._

* * *

Chloe's eyes snapped open, staring up at the darkness of the room. She moved her head a little, trying to overcome the lucid memory.

"Chloe..." Lucifer mumbled tiredly.

Chloe's eyes darted down, noticing that she was laying her head against his warm, bare chest.

Lucifer made no more words after that, seeming to resume his deep sleep.

Chloe shifted in his hold, trying her best not to wake him, if she was really awake...

Her body was as bare as his, and was tightly pressed against his.

It filled her with a sense of comfort relief.

Her dark memory, was then overtaken by another, more positive one.

Maze and Trixie laughing as confetti shot right for her face.

Watching movies. Nothing dark, just positivity, funny.

Then, falling asleep in Lucifer's arms.

 _"Is that an invitation, detective?" Lucifer smirked at her._

 _Chloe slowly walked up to him, "Maybe."_

Chloe's heart skipped a beat as she lay there in the silence, flashes of the night running through her.

Their love-making was nothing like her ridiculous dream.

It was _real._

 _Gentle and loving._

Lucifer, for a man of fame, a constant desire for sex, was nothing like Chloe would imagine.

For the first time in a long- No, for the _first_ time, she felt loved.

Rather than him rushing to the main event, tearing off her clothes as she would have thought he would do. He was slow, taking his time with every little thing. Taking extreme care for her clothing and body.

Chloe managed to shake herself out of her thoughts, and she moved closer to Lucifer, if that were even possible and let sleep continue its way.

* * *

"Breakfast in 10 minutes!" Maze called from downstairs.

Lucifer and Chloe took little notice in her call.

"Did you hear something, Detective?" Lucifer panted against her lips, his hands anywhere and everywhere on her body.

"Something about breakfast?" Chloe answered as seriously as she could as she was practically doing the same to him.

"I think I'm still working on the main course." Lucifer growled against her, hands finally resting at her waist.

"Oh am I your meal now?" Chloe smiled against his lips.

Lucifer just chuckled darkly, before bringing his lips back to hers.

"Don't make me send Trixie up there!" Maze sounded through the heavy gasping.

"Oh. No." Chloe managed to sit up, bringing Lucifer with her.

"That's Maze for you. _Always has to ruin the fun!"_ Lucifer raised his voice.

"2 minutes love birds!" Maze continued.

"Alright Mazikeen!" Lucifer called back.

Chloe moved out from under him, taking a deep breath, "Well... So much for..."

"Morning sex? Don't worry detective, there'll be plenty of time for that." Lucifer said.

Chloe was running a hand through her, awfully matted hair.

Yes, even after a night with him, she still acted like a complete teenager, embarassed and and stuttery.

They quietly made their way out of bed, and started getting dressed.

"Oh look detective, you ripped my shirt." Lucifer pointed out at the barely even visible tear at the hem of his shirt.

"Oh please. You've probably had that before all this." Chloe said, as she finished putting her clothes on, and started walking out the door.

She had the utter surprise of Lucifer lightly slapping her butt, which made her nearly squeal, and turned to glare at him.

"That's for the other day." Lucifer said pointedly, before walking past her, out the door.

She sighed, silently cursing the day she possessed herself to do that to him, before following after him.

"About time." Maze said, "Breakfast is cold."

"Thanks for the attmept Maze, but Lucifer and I gotta get to work. Could you take Trixie to school?" Chloe asked.

"I thought we were going to get drunk today." Maze said, almost sounding like a child herself.

"Maybe tonight, but I gotta check in with work, and-"

"Too late. I texted Danny and asked if he could take Trixie to school for us while we celebrated your life." Lucifer suddenly walked into the kitchen, with Chloe's phone.

"Lucifer." Chloe warned.

"I don't mind. You two look like you have some things to figure out." Trixie spoke up, giving her mom a knowing look.

Chloe looked at her with surprise, before glaring at Maze right next to her.

'You didn't tell her' Chloe mouthed.

"Mom. I'm not a kid anymore. I know what's going on." Trixie said, "You love Lucifer."

Chloe was left speechless.

Why was she taking this so well?

"You should really go spend some time out together. He _really_ loves you mom." Trixie said, smiling at Lucifer.

Chloe took a deep breath. Why did the morning have to be so intense? She kind of liked the way things were in bed.

"Ok." Chloe sighed, "But I'll try to be home as soon as I can tonight."

"Dad's here. Bye mommy!" Trixie said, before giving her a hug.

"Bye monkey. I love you." Chloe said.

When Trixie made it out of the house, Chloe looked over at Maze and Lucifer. "What. Have yo done to my child?"

"Sorry to break it to you, Chloe. But it appears she's growing up. It happens to all of us." Maze explained.

Chloe scoffed "You know what. I think I'll take that drink."

"Great. Let's go see if they haven't closed down Lux since I practically abandoned it for 3 days." Lucifer said.

Chloe stopped in her tracks "Wait. You haven't worked the entire time this stuff went on?"

Lucifer turned to her, "Of course, detective. Maze might have visited the place, but, I never left.

Chloe continued to stare at him, a small question in the back of her head.

Then where was he that time she woke up to Dan? Although the answer lied somewhere deeper in her.

"Chloe! We're here." Maze announced, breaking her out of her thoughts.

And if Chloe thought they were just , she was wrong.

"Hello Lux!" Lucifer announced to the partying people, with that enthusiastic voice of his, "I'd like to introduce you to the detective that changed my world. Our new, second hand owner of Lux, Chloe Decker!"

Chloe sighed, hiding her face in her hand. Why did he always have to point her out wherever they went?

There wasn't much reaction to that, thankfully.

About everyone there probably knew who she was, and probably didn't care, as long as she didn't approach them with a shining badge.

"Ok. First round, to cheating death, again!" Maze announced as she came to them with three glasses.

* * *

As the day went on, night? Chloe didn't know anymore.

She found herself lighting up with every drink.

She laughed, se danced, she felt completely free.

However, no matter how many drinks she had, they couldn't cloud her perception as to what was happening now.

Songs were beginning to slow down, and Lucifer and Chloe were wrapped in a tight embrace, slowly moving around with the music.

 _We can do whatever you want today_

 _I know that I was taking your love for granted..._

Their feet moved together in small steps, and all they could sense were each other.

 _There's no use getting mad,_

 _You had to know, I was coming back_

Chloe rested her chin against his shoulder, as he carefully glided her across the dance floor.

 _'Cause you carry me_

 _You could be bittersweet_

 _If you weren't here then where would I be?_

Lucifer looked over her shoulder, and tried to stay calm when he saw _her._

 _Mum._

She was standing within the crowd, watching them from a safe distance away.

As if he had sent a silent command, Maze walked through the crowd of people, towards her.

"I suggest if you want to live another day, you would get out." Maze almost growled at her.

"I was only here to observe. I only want happiness for him, and he found it. Now he just needs-"

"To be left alone! He doesn't need you, he never did!" Maze said.

"Detective, how about we go to a more quiet spot." Lucifer whispered in her ear.

"Ok?" Chloe said, not really having a reason to refuse.

Soon, there were upstairs, where Lucifer's room was.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked.

"Of course." Lucifer said, "Just thought you'd want a little rest."

Chloe glanced out the window, noticing it was, "It's night?! Oh my-" She turned from him, Trixie running through her mind.

"Detective. I'm sure Dan has her taken care of." Lucifer said.

Her nerves suddenly went away at his words, and she turned back to him.

It was quiet for the longest time, Chloe seeming deep in thought.

"Lucifer, when you came into the house that night..."

"Detective. Don't." Lucifer told her.

"I knew. I always thought that there was more to you. I just... Didn't want to believe it. I wasn't religious, I didn't believe in... A god. A devil. I didn't want to believe it." Chloe said.

Lucifer stared down at her, brows lowered in confusion.

"But. When I got shot... Wh-when _you_ got shot. I started to believe, there was something. I was supposed to die... Twice! And yet I wake up in the hospital, your face the first thing I see."

"Detective..." Lucifer caressed her cheeks.

"So. I'm openng my eyes. You are the Devil." Chloe continued.

"It doesn't mean anything, Chloe. I love you." He said, wishing she would let it go. Only to her, he felt for the first time in his life, that he wasn't known as Dad's traitor or pawn piece.

"I want to see you." Chloe whispered against him.

"Chloe, I can assure you. You will _Not_ like what you see." Lucifer said.

"Try me." She whispered.

Lucifer wanted to refuse, every person who had seen his true form, only brught pure terror.

He slowly backed away from her, at first, making her think he was going to leave.

Then, in one flash, Lucifer's face morphed from his dashing, dark features, to a look as though he had just walked through fire.

His being looked no longer human.

For a few seconds, fear did grasp her heart, beore chainging to... Sympathy.

Just the look of him, made her see what he had truly been through his whole life. And understand why he was _"taking a vacation"._

Slowly, she approached him, her hands numbly reaching out to him.

His breath sounded more like a growl as her hands reached his cheeks.

It wasn't the same feeling as his, more human form. The skin was... Scorched, fragle against her fingertips.

Then, without her notice, a tear streamed down her cheek, "Why would someone do this to you?"

In another flash, her hand was once again touching cool, stubble skin.

"Because Dad wanted to introduce Good and Evil to the world." Lucifer answered.

"Lucifer. You're not evil." Chloe defended.

Lucifer smiled, "Detective, if you could look back a couple hundred centuries, I was a lot worse.

"Well right Now... You're not evil. Angry? Sometimes, but you've never caused harm to anyone who didn't deserve it." Chloe said.

"This is probably why you were made for me." Lucier whispered, "You're the only one in the world who understands."

"Maybe your Dad is giving you a second chance." Chloe said.

Lucifer's lips claimed hers. Enough with the past. He was living Now.

He wrapped his hands behind her upper legs, forcing them to curl up, and he lifted her in his arms, letting her body wrap around his for support.

Chloe had yelped in surprise, but laughed soon after.

"Now. I believe we were in the middle of something important, before Maze impolitely interrupted us." Lucifer breathed into her lips as he made his way to the bed with crimson sheets.

They collapsed on the bed, Chloe's legs never leaving his waist.

Their lips met again in a hungry kiss, only parting for short moments as they took turns taking off a pair of each other's clothing.

The moment they were both bare, they rejoiced again.

Each time was a spark of fireworks for Lucifer.

Sex, was like a hobby to him. It was always the same. Everyone was the same.

Not Chloe. She was different. Very different.

"Lucifer." Chloe panted out, her fingers scraping down his back, each hand perfectly running down his two large scars on his shoulder blades.

It made him groan, his back arching against her hands, his release hitting at that moment.

He couldn't explain the immense pleasure he felt by her touching his scars. It was different than the first time she had touched them.

Now, Lucifer was lying on his back, Chloe leaning against his chest both laying there, catching their breath.

As time went by, Chloe had dozed in his arms, as he stared up at the ceiling.

He had never felt happier than this moment. And dare he say it, Normal.

Chloe was who he wanted to spend his centuries with, and no one else. No more one night stands, not for Chloe.

What they had was permanent.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So here is the other part. It's kind of me just going off on my own. Basically what I wanted from this chapter was Chloe's point of view from when she was poisoned, and I wanted to also make a prediction, that maybe if and when Chloe is ok, she finally comes to terms to believing Lucifer really is the Devil. The dance scene came to me by Carry Me by Morgan Page.**_


End file.
